1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to processing that is performed when communication settings necessary for communication with an external device is set.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a method for setting connection settings between wireless communication apparatuses by using another wireless communication apparatus has been proposed. For example, a technique called “hand over technique” has been attracting attention. According to this technique, settings for a wireless communication method used by an apparatus is handed over to another apparatus with which the communication is being performed by using a short distance wireless communication method such as Near Field Communication (NFC). Thus the communication is handed over to the apparatus that received the settings.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-364145 discusses a technique for identifying a communication apparatus with which the communication is to be performed by performing communication via the NFC and subsequently performing Bluetooth® communication with the identified apparatus.
However, if the settings of predetermined wireless communication are handed over from one apparatus to another via the NFC or the like, for example, the apparatus receiving the settings may already be communicating with a different apparatus by predetermined wireless communication. In such a case, handing over of the settings or the wireless communication which is currently being performed may be stopped.